Coming Back to the world
by K4314
Summary: Final fight against Gaea. A little bit of a twist in the end. Not very good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction and I hope everyone likes it! I have read so many fanfictions and I love them all! But something I don't like is some of the mean comments! Please I am trying my best so don't be mean to me or anyone else in the comment section. Thanks :)**

Percy Pov

War is raging on, I am battling Porphiron, he is the last Giant left, He is trying to cut me so that my blood will spill. Lightning is crackling everywhere and I am dodging it everywhere I can. But the gods have not shown up, So there is no way to defeat him. How may you ask are the others defeated? Well a few days ago we had the war against the giants, and Porphiron ran to his mummy. So now he is back!

"You cannot beat me puny demigod" He sneered "For I am the kind of the giants! Your blood will spill and wake my mother from her slumber! Then we shall overthrow the gods!"

"We have been fighting for three hours, I have not began to bleed." I said calmly, as though talking while taking my dog out on a walk.

"Well someone has, such as your mother, we killed her and her husband." He sneered once again. BIG MISTAKE! I felt the earth rumble beneath me, and I felt the familiar tug in my gut. The ground started to shake and crack. Soon water sprouted out and I made it harden into ice spears. I could use these. So I began to make an earthquake, fought with my powers and use my sword. I killed him no problem, but he did get a slash. We all watched in horror as my blood hit the ground. The mud bubbled like water on a stove. Soon a figure began to rise, and a woman came out. Her hair was the color of mud, and her eyes were the color of grass and slushy mud. She had on a dress of moss. As she walked out she was my size. She then got much taller. Bigger than Porphiron, She was huge! 16 feet in height, it looked like. I then launched my ice spear at her and ran over to tell my friends he plan. They would keep her at bay, while i would fight her head on.

"Dirt face!" Nico called "Did you enjoy Tartarus?"

"Oh Mr. Son of Hades" She said laughing "It was a pleasure"

"Well prepare to go back" He sneered. He then made an army of the undead and sent them straight at her. Then it was Annabeth's turn,

"Hey Great-Great-Grandma?" Annabeth cried, no doubt trying to sound like a little girl "Why are you being so mean to us? I just want a normal future! I want to go home" She then winked at me.

"Oh daughter of Athena, my son told me all about you." I know you have a way with words." While they were all having this conversation, Jason got up in the air, with Piper who was making Gaea's hair Lethal, and commanding it to stab Gaea. Jason as always was summonong lightning. And I had made many more water spears and was hacking her with them.

"Funny he never mentioned you" I smirked. "Retreat" Then I did the stupidest thing in my life. I jumped on Gaea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like it? Haven't got any comments yet, so thats better then bad ones right? Hope you enjoy! Until next time :)**

Percy Pov

I used my powers and created an island out of water. Separating me and Gaea from everyone else and also taking Gaea from her domain. I pulled another wave and willed it to take me onto Gaea's shoulders where she would have a hard time hitting me with her sword. I began stabbing at her neck then realized this was not a good spot to fight So I created a higher Island of water so we were fighting normally. Okay just another monster fight I told myself.

"Okay Mud Butt you ready to back to Tartarus?" I asked

"Not until you join Hades" She said.

"As long as you go." I told her, then I began fighting. I seemed to be winning this but I was not sure just yet. When I went for the final blow, unfortunately so did Gaea. We both stabbed at the same time, her disapearing into golden dust and the water leaving my feet. I fell to the ground as everyone crowded around me.

Annabeth POV

No, No, No this cannot be happening! I told myseIf.

"Percy please don't go." I whispered

"I have to Wise Girl" He said, the color in his face leaving rapidly "I love you, always remember that."

"I love you too" I said crying now, I leaned down and kissed him. When I let go he smirked and told Nico

"Thats how you do it" And then he closed his eyes. I felt anger inside me and lots outside, from maybe the gods? Waves crashed as earthquakes occurred in places that didn't even get earthquakes. Thunder rumbled alot, and then I realized my surroundings. All of the gods looked angry. Nico was in a sobbing heap of blackness. And the rest of the seven demigods were trying not to cry.

"Meeting on Olympus" Zeus grumbled to the gods

I wonder what that was about.

3 weeks later, Percy POV

My ADHD was really getting the better of me. I have been waitin in this weird waiting room for like an hour. Then I reconized Charon, the dude near the entrance to the underworld.

"Perseus Jackson" He called looking bored.

"Yes?" I asked

"You are needed by Hades"


End file.
